


Being an Omega and a Kingsman

by Primrose_Wool



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Roxy Morton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Best Friends, Beta Merlin, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Romance, angst because you know whats going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Wool/pseuds/Primrose_Wool
Summary: Out of all the dynamics there is in this world, Eggsy just had to be an omega. He could've just be a beta like his father and mother, but no. Life sucks. Shit's been going haywire; Daisy is in need to be saved and he's a worrying too much, he hasn't had his first heat yet (stress, how could you!), he's desperate on being a Kingsman, and Charlie Hesketh is being a /fucking/ dickhead.But maybe, things would go right this time. With the help of a certain posh but gentlemanly alpha who was saved by his father once, a nagging bald-headed beta who manages the tech, and a new sarcastic best friend who deserves all the good in this life.





	1. An Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! Sorry if I couldn’t get the accent correct, English is not my first language, and as what Valentine said about british people, “Yall talk so funny”.

There are three sub-genders in the world; alphas, betas, and omegas. The alphas made up less than a quarter of the world population, thought of as the capable leaders of the society, the strong ones that dominate, and the ones who are thought of as elite. They were tall, muscular, with sharp canines to mark their mates. There were much of them because they breed between each other, making sure their offsprings were alphas too.

The next in line are the betas, the most in number, making up over three quarters of the world population. They are the inbetweeners, the ones who resolves conflict, and the ones who keeps the peace between the three dynamics. They’re your average joe, free from the problems the other dynamics have, such as ruts and heats--and they’re thankful for that. 

Last but not least, the omegas. The least in number, favored by the people all over the world. They are the nurturer, the ones who fiercely protect their family, and the ones who would love their friends and families to death. They are the most fertile out of all the dynamics, being able to give life, be it man or woman. Omegas are sought out--especially by alphas, and especially the strong ones who are believed to produce the best and healthiest offsprings.

And for Eggsy, that’s just sick.

He’s an omega. From all the dynamics, he just _had_ to be an omega. His parents were betas with recessive omega blood, and even then omega males were rare _as fuck_ (“Eggsy!” his teacher had scolded him once for saying that in class), making up only a fifth of the omega population, he just _had_ to be one.

It was predictable, really. He was shorter than the other kids when he was younger, quite _petite_ , by what his Mum said. He had the brightest blue eyes with the softest, lithest body which he can never get muscled and thick (but enough to join the gymnastics team in his school). So really, it wasn’t that much of a shock when he found out about his sub-gender during a blood test in secondary school.

But as he grew up, he had quite broad shoulders (his hips widened too, what the _fuck)_ and he managed to gain a few pounds of muscle mass during his time in the marines through suppressants. He had never presented before, and he was sure he was turning into a beta, before his Mum would sigh and bring out the results of his blood test back in the day without saying a word.

“I swear, if I turned out to be a beta in the next check-up, you owe me a hundred pounds, Ryan,” Eggsy snarled at his phone as he fiddled with his necklace. As an omega who hadn’t presented, the doctors in the nearby clinic in his neighborhood told him to get a check-up once a month. And it’s free--as long as its regarding his sub-gender, it will always be subsidised by the government.

“That’s impossible, bruv. And you know it,” Ryan cackled. _“Oy, Jamal. Eggsy said he’d probably turned into a beta in the next check-up! Fuckin’ dumb, eh?”_

“You know I can still hear you shout from here, right? Fucking prick,” Eggsy spat with no malice.

“Well mate, jokes on you. You befriended this pick and you’ll have to deal with it. See you at the bar in the evening?”

“Sure, whatever,” Eggsy chuckled, hanging up on the phone. He sighed and stood in front of the mirror. Nothing changed--not his facial features, not his broad (really, Eggsy loved how broad his shoulders are, even though Ryan would argue that its not _very_ wide) shoulders, not his amazingly wide hips, nothing. He looks at the medallion the strange man gave him when he was just a toddler, as a tribute to what his father had done in the field. Could he be a hero, someone like his father too? He smiled bitterly, he could only wish.

“Eggsy?” his Mum called from outside, “Eggsy, come here please!”

He sighed and tucked the medallion inside his shirt. “What is it, Mum?” Eggsy went out of his room, fixing his cap. “I’ve got to go to the check-up.”

“Have you got any rizla, babe?” his mum asked, sitting snugly beside Dean _fucking_ Baker, ignoring his last statement.

“No,” Eggsy shook his head. If only his mother could stop smoking. He was sure his mother didn’t when he was a child, so it was probably because of _shitty_ Dean Baker who pushed her back to it.

“Why don’t you do your Mum a favor, go down to the shop and get some?” Dean ordered, looping his hand around his Mum’s shoulder. Oh, how he was itching to push it off her.

“No. I’m busy, I have a check-up to attend to, so fuck off.”

“Oy. What have I said to you about speaking to Dean like that?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Three’s a crowd, ain’t it? Why don’t Dean’s poodle go?” Eggsy argued. He eyes the short man who’s watching their TV obliviously.

“I’ll tell you what,” Dean said haughtily, rummaging through his pockets to take out some cash. “Why don’t you take this and go and get some rizlas, get yourself some sweets? And while you’re gone, we’ll show your mother how three can be good company.”

 _Ew_ , Eggsy thought. He did _not_ need a mental image of that. He glanced at Daisy’s crib and sighed. He’s doing this to keep the flat peaceful. He’s doing this for Daisy, and only Daisy.

He took the money with a glare directed to Dean, and walked towards Daisy’s crib. “Hi, my little flower,” he cooed at the fussy baby. “I’ll be away for a while, stay safe, alright?” he tapped the baby’s nose who giggled. He had always had his ways with kids, and even if Daisy is the baby of his mother and _fucking_ Dean’s, he still loved her nonetheless. If anything happens to her, Dean is the first man Eggsy will kill. Definitely, he’ll be out for his blood.

He gave Daisy her favorite dummy before walking out of the house, a quick wave to his mother unnoticed from Dean, and head out to the clinic. Fuck the rizlas. He’s not going to let his mother smoke.

The bells rang when he went inside the clinic, the smell of rubbing alcohol and sanitizers all mingled up together creating a sharp scent he can never get used to.

“I’m here for the monthly check-up,” Eggsy said to the receptionist, Ms. Mary.

“Yes, of course,” the nurse tapped into her computer. “Still no heat this month, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy shook his head. It was better to not have one, with all the people in his house. His mother he’s not that wary of, but Dean and his lackeys are dangerous to be near. He’d saw them harass a few girls every now and then, some omegas if they were lucky. Fuck, one of them even followed an omega back to her house. He could only imagine what would happen if he suddenly went into heat inside the flat...shit.

“Well,” she smiled apologetically. “I hope you finally do. Well, Doctor Clive is empty. Go on ahead and get in immediately.”

“Thanks Ms. Mary,” Eggsy said quietly before walking to Doctor Clive’s office. The clinic was quite empty today, since it was still monday morning. Everyone was probably going to work or school.

“The only male omega in town,” Doctor Clive greeted happily, taking his eyes off a book he was reading. He adjusted his round glasses and gave a toothy grin. “How are you Eggsy? You feeling good?”

Eggsy chuckled. “Normal,” he smiled, giving the doctor a firm handshake. The doctor had known Eggsy ever since he was a teenager, and surely missed him when he went for the marines. He was also the one who prescribed Eggsy the suppressants, the safer ones from the market, considering he had never presented before. 

“As usual I’ll be taking your blood and we can discuss a few matters while we wait for the results. It’ll be done in a jiffy, considering the small amounts of patients we had ever since we opened today.”

Eggsy nodded and let the doctor do his job. He cringed a bit as the needle punctured his skin, never getting used to the sensation.

“All done,” the doctor said as one of the nurses took the syringe and placed the blood in a tube, scurrying away from the room. “Now, Eggsy. I would like to discuss a few matters.”

Eggsy nodded. “You’re 22 now, yes?” Another nod. “But you still haven’t gotten your heat yet.” Another nod.

The doctor sighed. “According to a book that I read, published in the early 19s,” he took off his round glasses and looked at Eggsy with his brown eyes, “Heats were also affected by the mind of the omega. Their well-being. Their psychology. Heats were supposed to happen when the omega feels safe and secure in their environment. Hormones are not the only playing factor here, Eggsy.

“And from what I’m observing,” he frowned, “Your environment is less than capable of giving you that feeling. Do you get me?”

“I’m sorry, what-”

“I know how your family’s doing, Eggsy. Back before you went for the marines. The moment you came here alone for your check-ups. Eggsy, you were only fifteen at that time! An omega, too. None of my omega patients come alone, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, well I’m a male omega. I don’t need protection. I can stand up for myself.”

“That’s not what I meant, Eggsy. I’m sure you can handle some thugs, you joined the marines, for God’s sake,” the doctor chuckled, “What you need is emotional support, Eggsy. Get yourself a partner. Move out of the place if you have to. The sooner you get your heats, the less intense it will be. I’ve heard of people-”

“But what if my sub-gender changed, and then what? I can’t move out, not when Daisy’s out there with ‘em. With those monsters. I’m scared of something happening to her, Doc. I want her to have a good life. Not like me- I’m- I’m a fucking failure,” Eggsy lashed out. If he could, he would leave. But not without Daisy.

“Daisy...I believe she’s your little sister your mum gave birth to a couple years ago, yeah?” Eggsy nodded. “I- I understand. But I do need to correct you there, sub-genders cannot be--”

 

* * *

 

Ryan laughed. “I knew you’d stay an omega,” he told Eggsy, while Jamal chugged his beer with a smile on his face. “Listen, Eggsy. Even if beta’s sense of smell are pretty shitty, we could still differentiate between the three sub-genders, ‘aight? You still got that sweet scent of yours, and believe me when I say that it’s somewhat intoxicating some days.”

“True that, bruv. It’s quite different from the omega ladies, much more pleasant for me. But eh, I’m a beta. Ask an alpha or another omega for a better explanation,” Jamal added, to which Eggsy sighed. He’d rather not meet an alpha. The last one he met sent flowers and chocolate to his flat--and seriously he couldn’t care less.

 _“You’re more sought out than female omegas, Eggsy,”_ his doctor once told him before he went to the marines. _“Male omegas are believed to be able to produce stronger and healthier babes than the women, much more stronger and capable of it. And there’s quite a challenge to pursuing one for the alphas, you see. Alphas love challenges._ ” Well, fuck challenges.

“So your mother. Still with that bastard?” Eggsy nodded at Ryan. “Why? He never treats her right.”

“Probably low self-esteem,” Jamal hypothesised. “That’s her problem.”

“Why would she though? She’s pretty well-fit,” Ryan laughed, joined at Jamal before noticing the troubled look on Eggsy’s face. “No offence, though Eggsy.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy waved it off. “One of these days I’m gonna smash his face in.”

“Are you mental?” Jamal frowned, pointing rather indiscreetly. “I know you’re confident of your skills mate, but he’ll just get that lot to do you and then pretend he knew nothing-”

“Oy,” someone--if Eggsy wasn’t mistaken was nicknamed Rottweiler by Dean--banged the table, “Think you can chat shit about us and we won’t do nothing, just cause our governor’s bangin’ Eggsy’s mum?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” he shrugged, without a care in the world. His two friends were already glaring at him for saying that.

“Just leave it. Let’s just go, man. It’s not worth it,” Jamal whispered-shouted to Eggsy, who was still frowning. He’s not afraid of a few beta thugs, but Jamal was right. They weren’t worth his time. 

“You boys have outstayed your welcome. Leave,” Rotty said in a deep voice, probably imitating an alpha to sound authoritative. Jamal and Ryan stood up and quickly left the pub, but not Eggsy.

“Sorry about that, love,” Eggsy stood up, placing his hands around Rotty’s waist and dragging him closer. If there’s anything advantageous about being an omega, it’s this. “I’ll be sure to make it up later,” he said with a cheeky grin, before leaving Rotty and his friends awestruck and wide-eyed.

“Y-Yeah, just fucking leave, Mug.”

Eggsy let out a hearty laugh and left the pub, a smirk on his face that made his two friends cringe. “They weren’t worth it, boys. What did you do to him?”

“Nothin’,” Eggsy chuckled.  “Y’know what? It’s freezing.” He took his arm up and showed them what he’s got. “Why are we walking?”

Jamal’s eyes went as big as saucers. “You jacked his fucking car keys!?" 

“Yep,” Eggsy shrugged. “And now we’re gonna nick his car.”

The three of them quickly jumped in. Eggsy of course, took the wheel and started checking the car out. A manual-type and it feels quite new in his grip.

“Think you can do some tricks?” Ryan asked, sitting beside him. Eggsy scoffed. 

“I’m _fucking_ Eggsy Unwin, broth. The one and only omega in the city--of fucking course I can do shit!” Eggsy shouted, twisting the gear and revving up the car before going into circles _right in front of the fucking pub._

He was doing this on purpose, of course. What a way to stir up a dickhead.

“Hey!”

Without stopping, Eggsy laughed at Rotty’s horrified face--he’s enjoying this so _fucking_ much. “That’s my fucking car! Oy, Oy!” Rotty tried to advance, but really, he couldn’t because his leg could get driven over by Eggsy. The beta took out his phone and made a phone call, but he couldn’t care less. His mates all scrambled out and watched in utter horror as Eggsy and his best friends kept making faces and shouting profanities.

Until they hear the sirens.

“Fuck, Eggsy, we gotta fuckin’ go!”

With a quick hand, Eggsy went on reverse and gassed it up, avoiding the police in _fucking reverse_ just because.

“Bloody hell, Eggsy! You’re one hell of a driver!” Jamal shouted in awe. “Although I’m probably about to get sick like this.”

“Oh, shut up Jamal!” Eggsy laughed, the adrenaline filling up his blood. He loved feeling like this, loving the chase and the pressure--

Before he spots a fox in the middle of the road.

He quickly turned the wheel to avoid it, gritting his teeth as he braced for the impact he knew he was going to get for backing up to another car. Shit. Is he going to have to pay for the damages? He hadn’t any money at all.

“Dick head!” Ryan screamed out the window.

Jamal sighed, looking a bit green in the face. “Foxes are vermin, Gaz. You should’ve driven it over.”

Well, at least he knows his friends are fine. 

“I should’ve done a lot of things,” he tried to smile, assuring his friends. The sirens were getting closer and closer. “I’ll sort this, now get out of the car.”

Jamal and Ryan twisted their faces. “No, we-”

“I said get out of the fucking car, or I’ll bite your neck off!” Eggsy growled, blue eyes shining out. Jamal and Ryan knows best not to push an angry omega. Or generally an angry Eggsy. Worse than annoying a woman in her red days.

When the two of them finally got out, Eggsy let out a frustrated groan and tried to move the car forward--cringing when the car he just crashed into created a rather large ‘crack’ noise as he stepped on the gas. When he was finally out, the police car who was chasing him crashed to him. 

“Freeze!”

Great.


	2. An Interesting Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bailed Eggsy out of the police station. It couldn't be Mum, and it definitely not Dean--not after what he did to Rotty's car.
> 
> So who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to inform you all that... I love omegaverse and I wondered how Kingsman would be if we twist it just a bit. Up to a few chapters, some scenes will be based on the movie, but I will ensure you that beginning from the training, everything will be /somehow/ different. You'll know when you read it.
> 
> I’ve been thinking of this idea of Eggsy being an omega for a while now, using it to his advantage throughout missions and all those other shits, so why not try and re-write the story in my own way? Sorry--this is self-indulgence at its finest, and I was thinking of trying to improve my english writing skills through this, as I am just a student.

Things went downhill.

But seriously, that was an understatement.

Not only did those police officers cuffed Eggsy, they sent him down to the police station to get interrogated, and to be honest, Eggsy wasn’t in the mood for talking.

The police officers were great. They were afraid of hurting him, touching him only when necessary, and would try to even refrain from looking at him. Is it because he had something on his face? Some dirt, probably? Or was it because he’s so used to being with the people who’s familiar with having an omega male near them? 

They gave him dinner, of course, since he’s staying the night at the police station for being too tight lipped for his own good. It _was_ his fault for stealing the car keys, his friends were only following him. It wasn’t their fault. 

Eggsy looked at the clock on the table and huffed. It was 8 in the morning already.

“Seriously, Eggsy. There’s no honor between thieves. Just give it a rest and tell us the two men that was with you or you’re going down. It’s been a night already, for Christ’s sake!” the officer frowned. Eggsy couldn’t remember his name when he first introduced himself, but he couldn’t care less.

How was he supposed to get out of this mess? He’s definitely not going to prison just for a petty crime like this. Well, it is a bit of a _big_ one, but Rotty deserves it. Besides, he needs to take care of Daisy when his mum’s all messed up and Dean still being a dickhead. He’s also definitely penniless so he couldn’t just bail himself out of there. Perhaps calling someone might have helped, but his mother is unreliable and his mates needs to stay out of this so--

_“Oxfords, not brogues.”_

That’s it.

“I’d like to exercise my right to a phone call." 

The officer raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Well.” He wets his lips. “I hope it’s to your mum, to tell her that you’re gonna be eighteen months late for your dinner,” he laughed as he walked out of the interrogation room.

Eggsy glared at the man before grabbing the phone on the table while taking out the medallion around his neck. He looked at its back and dialed the number on it, waiting for the line to receive.

“Customer complaints. How may I help you?” a woman’s voice greeted him in a cheery tone.

 _Customer complaints?_ Eggsy squinted. He thought it would be the voice of the man who visited him and his mother years ago. But it didn’t matter, this was his only way out. He promised he’d do anything for them. _Anything._  

“Um...Yeah, my name’s Eggsy Unwin. Ah- sorry, its Gary Unwin. And I’m up shit creek, I’m in Holborn police station and my mum said to call this number if ever I needed help?” Eggsy said in a questionable manner. Fuck, did he get the message across right?

“I’m sorry sir, wrong number-”

“Wait, wait! Oxfords not Brogues?”

There was a pause in the line. “Alright. Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope that we’ve not lost you as a loyal customer.”

Eggsy frowned. “Wait- What?”

And the line went off. Damnit, is it really going to turn this way right now? He stared at the medallion in disbelief before shucking it inside his shirt. “Fucking bollocks, that’s what it is,” he muttered. He’s hungry and now he’s stuck at the police station for God knows how long. Not that he’s depending on mum and Dean to bail him out after what he did.

The sound of the door creaking open breaks Eggsy’s concentration apart. “It’s time for you to leave, boy. Someone bailed you out,” the officer said with an annoyed look on his face, throwing a file in front of Eggsy along with a pen. “Sign those papers and get the hell out of my station.”

Eggsy frowned. “Who?”

The officer shrugged. “I don’t know. Someone called and everything’s been paid. All done. Seriously, if I were you I would appreciate whoever it is and get on with life. Just hurry up already.”

Eggsy grumbled as he took the pen and signed his signature in the places that had post-its in it. Once he’s done his cuffs were unlocked and he’s free to go. Finally.

He rubbed the cuff markings on his hands that was all red and sore. Being in cuffs for a whole night is unpleasant. At all. How does those kinky people do them so easily?

He patted the officer’s shoulder with a fake grin and left the room in a scowl, walking as fast as he could to the exit, past the bustling office. He is definitely not going to spend another minute in that hellhole.

Once he got out, he stretched out his limbs and relished how the morning air felt on his skin. He took a turn on his heel, thinking of getting breakfast at Jamal or Ryan’s place, before someone called him on the stairs. A familiar voice he had heard years ago.

“Eggsy, would you like a lift home?” the voice said. Eggsy turned his head, only to see a man with a suit and umbrella, with glasses framing his face. It didn’t take long until Eggsy could scent out that he was an alpha--the smell of musk and cinnamon and...a little citrus? He gritted his teeth.

“Who are you?” Eggsy knew he had seen this person before, but he really couldn’t put his finger on it.

“The man who got you released,” he said, sounding nonchalant. Eggsy snorted.

“That ain’t an answer.”

“A little gratitude would be nice.” He walked towards Eggsy, head held high as he looked at Eggsy from top to bottom. “My name is Harry Hart, and I gave you that medal,” he pointed at Eggsy’s neck, the chains peering out of his shirt. “Your father saved my life.”

Eggsy tilted his head and smirked. “You’re...the one who came to my house years ago, yeah? My father’s acquaintance in the army?”

He could see the man’s gears working as he paused. “You can somehow put it that way.” He glanced at his wristwatch--which looked so expensive looking and posh in Eggsy’s eyes--and quirked an eyebrow. “I believe you haven’t gotten breakfast yet. Would you like to come with me to get some and have a little chat?”

 _Fuck yeah free food._ “Sure, I guess.” Eggsy shrugged, following the older man into a cab.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes drive, they finally arrived at Eggsy’s favorite pub. He’s starving, and the pub was only a few minutes walk from his family’s flat. After all of this was done all he wanted to do was play with Daisy and scent her all day.

“I see you’ve got an obsession to this ‘Kingsman’ shop,” Eggsy pointed out as he got off the cab. The brand Kingsman was on the car, his watch (not that Eggsy has been paying attention to it), and his umbrella. “It’s all over you!”

Harry chuckled, the sound nice in Eggsy’s ear. “No, it is not an obsession, Eggsy. I work there as a tailor,” he said as he opened the door to the pub to let Eggsy in first. What a gentleman.

They both sat at the table near the window, the waiter taking their orders and placing two pints of Guinness for their drinks. “So before you were a tailor, were you in the army? Like an officer?”

“Not quite,” Harry said as he puts his pint down.

“So where were you posted? Iraq or something?”

“Classified.”

“You’re no fun, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy grinned, propping his head with one hand. “But my dad saved your life, yeah?” his eyes shone bright. The fact that his father did such an honorable thing--saving the man in front of him--was awesome. He was proud of it, and even though it took his father’s life, he was happy with the fact that his family wasn’t full of fucked up people.

 “The day your father died, I missed something,” Harry begun, leaning back to his chair. “And if it weren’t for your father’s courage,” Harry smiled, noticing the fascination in the boy’s eyes, “My mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him. Your father was a brave man. A good man.” He sighed, leaning forwards as he joined his arms in front of his face and observed Eggsy, “And having read your files, I’d think he’d be bitterly disappointed in the choices you made.”

 Eggsy’s lips twitched downward as he frowned. “You can’t talk to me like that.”

 “Huge IQ, great performance at primary school. Then it all went tits up,” Harry said disappointingly, “Drugs, petty crime, never had a job.”

 “Oh,” Eggsy scoffed bitterly, “You think there’s a lot of jobs going around here, do you?” With all the ruckus Dean had with his friends, it was absolutely impossible for Eggsy to get a job. He really would get a job, to provide for his family--his mother and sister. He would, to get them both out of that shithole they have to call home. Even when it was once.

 “That doesn’t explain why you gave up on your hobbies. First prize, regional under tens’ gymnastics two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material,” Harry argued further. Where the hell did this man get that information?

“Yeah? Well I loved gymnastics. T’was an easy thing to do considering _my condition_ . But when you grow up around someone like my step-dad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick,” Eggsy spat. _Like stealing and pickpocketing people_ , but Eggsy wasn’t going to say that.

Harry gave out an exasperated laugh. “Ah, of course. Always someone else’s fault. And who’s to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up.”

Eggsy’s face twitched. That was the final _fucking_ straw. “Because my mum went mental! Banging on about losing me as well as my dad. Even when I had finally managed to join despite my _fucking_ condition. You know what I’m talking about, yeah?" 

Harry kept quiet. “She didn’t want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you,” he pointed angrily, “Judging people like me from your ivory towers, with no thought about why we do what we do! We ain’t got much choice, you get me? And if we were born with the same silver spoon up our _arses_ , we’d do just as well as you,” he finally said, uttering the last words rather quietly. “If not better.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” A loud voice bellowed from across the room along with the sound of the chiming doors. _Damnit,_ it was Rotty with his fellow thugs. Eggsy growled at the sight. “You taking the piss?”

Eggsy turned to the older man, who gave no whatsoever reaction to the lanky guy’s intrusion. “Some more examples of young men who simply need a silver suppository?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes. He hadn’t even eaten yet. “No, they’re exceptions. Come on.”

“Nonsense, we haven’t finished our drinks. Your breakfast hasn’t come yet either.”

Alphas and their pride. Eggsy can only stare at him in disbelief as Rotty walked towards their table.

“After you nicked his car, Dean says you’re fair game. And he don’t give a shit what your mum says,” the short, fat man said--Poodle said haughtily, a nasty grin on his face.

“Um, listen boys,” Harry stared at them and smiled. “I’ve had a rather emotional day, so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I’m sure it’s well founded.” He grabbed the glass in front of him. “I’d appreciate it enormously if you could just leave us in peace until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness.”

Rotty cackled. “What? Is this your renter, Mugsy? How much did he pay you for a night?” he insulted, his friends at the back laughing and cheering him on. He turned to Harry, “You should get out of the way, Granddad, or you’ll get hurt a lot.”

All Eggsy could do was look down. Why did Rotty have to bring that up? Fuck--even though he was broke, he would never _ever_ take that job. Sure, they could fucking piss on him, he wouldn’t fucking care. But somehow, having that insult in front of Harry, was so frustrating for him. “He ain’t joking, you should go,” he said under his breath, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

With a last look, Harry sets down his glass down and stood up without a word. “Excuse me.” He pushed through the crowd and walked towards the door.

Poodle smirked at the alpha. “If you’re looking for another rent boy, they’re on the corner of Smith’s Street!” he shouted, the others laughing at what he said. All Eggsy wanted to do was bury himself into the ground--or pull out Poodle and Rotty’s eyes out one by one.

Eggsy was expecting for the door to open and close, preparing himself of the beating and harassment he’ll have to put up with, but all he heard was the stopping sound of footsteps. And that was when he finally noticed the shift of the alpha’s scent.

Anger.

“Manners,” a click. “Maketh,” a click. “Man,” a click. “Do you know what that means?” Harry’s voice went down an octave, sending shivers to his spine. “Then let me teach you a lesson.”

Eggsy watched as Rotty and his friends approach Harry, who had his back on them. No--they are not going to mess with his father’s friend. He had to help.

But before he could even stand up from his seat, a flying glass struck Rotty’s head, sending him down immediately.

“Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?” Harry challenged as he held his chin up high, somehow looking down at the rest of them who were still standing. 

And at that, Eggsy thought it was stupid for them to further challenge the furious alpha.

The thugs proceeded to attack Harry, each one by one showing their strength, but all Harry did to defeat them was by deflecting their fists and redirecting them to their friend’s face--which was pretty fucking spectacular for Eggsy to watch. The man made it all look so simple.

Until suddenly Rotty took out his gun and begin shooting at Harry. “Harry! He has a-”

As if on reflect, Harry took out and opened his umbrella, and it miraculously protected him from the bullets. Eggsy was just too stunned to say anything.

In a heartbeat, Rotty and his friends were all lying on the ground, the waiter fell unconscious when he started a call to the police, and Harry was then fixing his tie.

What the fuck. Just happened.

Eggsy stared in disbelief as Harry sat in front of him with a sigh, grabbing the pint and downing the last bit of Guinness. The scent of anger dissipated, replaced by a neutral smell that he first smelled when meeting Harry. “Sorry about that,” Harry shrugged as he puts away the emptied glass. “Needed to let off a little steam. Heard yesterday a friend of mine died.” He paused. “He knew your father too, actually. Now, i do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn’t have done this in front of you.

He tinkered with his wristwatch--Eggsy saw him did that too when he saw the waiter fell. “Wait! No, please-” Eggsy begged, keeping his hands up, “I won’t say nothing, I swear. If there’s one thing I can do, it’s keep my mouth shut.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You won’t tell a soul?”

“Ask the feds, I’ve never grassed anyone up.”

“Is that a promise?”

Eggsy gritted his teeth. “On my life!

The alpha finally lets his hand down and fixed his coat. “Much appreciated, Eggsy. You’re right about the snobs. But there too, there are exceptions.” He extended a hand out to Eggsy. “Would you like to go to another cafe? I’m afraid I knocked out the waiter. I can buy you a _really_ late brunch then.”

Eggsy shook his head too fast. “No, it’s alright. I’ll eat somewhere else myself.” There is _no_ way he’s spending another minute with him. Sure, he’s mad with skills and all, but Eggsy’s a bit too shaken up to follow the man around for a couple hours. He needs a breather. He needs to process everything.

“Alright then,” Harry rolled his shoulders back. “Best of luck with everything,” he finally says with a smile, patting a shoulder on Eggsy’s back. “I can drop you wherever you want, you know?”

“Nah, mate. I’m good,” Eggsy redos his cap. Harry only nodded, before walking out of the pub, leaving all that mess.

 

* * *

 

The encounter with that man left Eggsy’s head in a mess. There was too much going on in a day, from having gotten arrested to seeing the man in action--those moves weren’t taught in the army. He knew that. Fuck, he couldn’t even fathom how the man was able to move that swiftly in that age. Dean is at least fifteen years younger than Harry Hart and that man wouldn’t move a single muscle even when Daisy’s crying.

Daisy. Oh, he needs to go back home.

Thankfully he was able to finish his meal quickly, the hunger taking over him before the anxiety creeps in. He walked briskly back to the flat, climbing the stairs in twos until he finally reached the door.

Eggsy hurried to the crib and smiled thankfully when Daisy was sleeping peacefully. “Oh my Dais,” he cooed as he brushed his sister’s cheeks softly, relishing the warmth.

“Oh no, Eggsy,” her mother’s voice startled him, looking at him with worried eyes. She tries to push him to the door. Outside. “Eggsy, please, just go. He’s gonna-”

Suddenly Dean marches behind his mum, a punch connected to his cheek, sending him backwards from the impact. He was thankful of his instincts he honed during his time in the military, clenching his teeth and bracing for the impact. He fell on his back and groaned.

“No! Please, don’t hurt him!”

“Fuck off!” Dean shouted back, pushing his mother down with sheer force. His mother was thrown back to the sofa--thank fuck. “You fuckin’ omega,” he slurred, smelling of booze as his hand grabbed Eggsy’s throat and pinned him on the floor. Eggsy grabbed his hand, but with having his breathing blocked he felt his energy sapped out of him, not being able to retaliate. Dean’s huge body pinned him on the ground as he grabbed both of Eggsy’s arms with his free hand and kept it secure over his head.

“Who was with you in that fucking pub!?” Dean snarled, face only inches to Eggsy’s face as he looked away. “Answer me, you bitch!” he opened his grip on Eggsy’s throat to punch him on the face. Fuck, his eyes are watering and there’s no stopping the tears from falling. At least his nose ain’t fucking broken.

“I was with no one!” Eggsy lied, voice hoarse from the handling his throat got. A slap across his face. “Please, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Another slap. “Who was he!? Fucking answer me or I’ll break your neck!”

Eggsy gritted his teeth. _Calm down_. “I don’t know what you’re fucking on about!” Eggsy shouted back, eyes filled with rage and malice. He struggled to get up but with no avail. Dean grabbed a bunch of his hair and slammed his head, hitting the floor below him, making his head spin and his ears ring.

“I should’ve sold you off to those men on Smith’s street,” he said under his breath. “Maybe then you can be useful. Now tell me who you were with in that pub. Do you understand? I wanna know his _fucking name!”_

Eggsy winced as Dean’s hand made another contact to his cheek, “I don’t know what you’re fucking on about! I was alone, for fuck’s sake!”

“Eggsy, please. Just tell him already,” Michelle pleaded, her cheeks wet from tears as she tried to pull Dean away from Eggsy.

Dean grabbed the nearest thing--a baseball bat Eggsy has never used in years--and swung it towards his mum. “Get the fuck away, Michelle. Or I’ll bash your fucking head open!”

“No! Mum!” Eggsy shouted, worried that his mother might’ve gotten hurt. The fact that Daisy was crying from all the racket they’ve been making is not good for him too--he’s panicking, and his senses were all pushing him to fight Dean and take Daisy away straight ahead and never come back.

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” he threatened Eggsy with the bat, ready to swing it and land it right on Eggsy’s temple. “I can kill you right now and the whole _fucking_  world wouldn’t know about it!”

The bat was swung towards Eggsy as he clenched his eyes closed. He expected the bat to hit his temple real hard, give him a mild concussion or probably break his skull open, but that never happened. But what did happen, was that Harry Hart’s voice was magically booming in the room, the sound coming straight from Eggsy’s back.

_“But I would.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be updated as soon as possible, and I can't promise you that I'll update it every week or not, so brace yourself from the sporadic updates I'll be giving! I just finished my midterms, and fuck, writing this was a good way to let some stress out.
> 
> I really like the idea of Eggsy showing how much he cared for his mother and sister, even during hardships. Probably why I wanted him to become an omega. /sigh/ anyways, have a nice day guys! I've got an assignment to do and it's due tomorrow, but to hell with it, right?


	3. Body Bags!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy finally meets the other recruits, and on the spot he quickly likes Roxy and her wit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Three chapters in three days--nice. I'm really hyped on writing the story, hence the speed. Anyways, I really loved Eggsy's fighting style in Kingsman. He uses his flexibility and agility to throw and slam the villains, which I loved so so much! Oh, and in this fic, everything will be Eggsy-centered; so there would be more training, more fights between him and the rest of the boys, and more of how he feels being away from his family. But I could change my mind half-way and throw in a few Harry or Merlin POVs if its possible.
> 
> I've said much--happy reading and have a nice day.

Maybe life was being nice to him today. Maybe it’s the calm before the storm.

Because why the fuck is Harry Hart’s voice in his damn house?

_ “I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker,” _ Harry said authoritatively. Now that Eggsy’s calmed down, he realized that the voice was actually coming from his back--more specifically his shoulder, where the alpha had touched him earlier. Harry Hart is  _ definitely _ not your average tailor. Eggsy was sure the other had placed a transmission device on him, although he wasn’t too sure why.

Thankfully, what Harry had said was enough to get Dean off of him. Eggsy could finally  _ breathe _ properly without at least 90 kilos resting on his stomach. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his throbbing cheeks which he was sure turning colorful by now.

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that!?” Dean growled, panicking as he looked around the room.

_ “I suggest you leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities. Eggsy, meet me at the tailor I told you about,” _ Harry continued, without missing a beat. He glanced at the crib where Daisy was still crying, his heart being pulled to comfort his sister before leaving.

“But Daisy--”

“Go, Eggsy,” his mother assured him, pushing through Dean with force and cupping his cheeks gently. “I’ll take care of Daisy. I promise you, alright?” she kissed his forehead. “Move along, Eggsy.”

The omega nodded and scrambled to the door, only to run into Dean’s lackeys. He snarled and pushed Rotty away from his way, the beta blocking his way with his tall body. “Oi, Mugsy! You wanker, I’ll have you done!”

Eggsy paid no attention to him as he sped off towards the roof of the building next door, tracking the stairs and maneuvering himself to the main street. Thank goodness for Ryan’s love for parkour. It’s a bloody fantastic skill to have.

He would have wished for a hoodie right now, but his cap was enough to cover the bruises he checked out in a public restroom nearby. He was sporting a rather swollen cheek, but his eyes and nose were fine. But his neck was in a terrible condition. The handprints on it was beginning to sport a purplish blue color, some parts turning red and raw. Eggsy groaned at it and washed his face to freshen up. At least, the freshest he could be after getting a beating.

With the help of the maps app he opened in his phone, he finally arrived at Kingsman, the tailor shop Harry had mentioned before. The place looked well sophisticated, with suits in different colors placed in front as a display, looking posh and expensive. He took a deep breath and walked in, his eyes traveling to all sorts of ties and accessories shining in gold. A staff nodded at him to welcome him in before he finally spots Harry, who looked a bit agitated when he saw him.

“I’ve never met a tailor before. But I know you ain’t one,” Eggsy grinned cheekily, only to wince in pain at the pull of muscles.

“Eggsy, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be this horrible,” Harry walked towards him, his hands on his chin to examine Eggsy’s face.  _ Worry _ . He clicked his fingers and told the staff to get some medicine for Eggsy.

“It isn’t,” Eggsy said reassuringly. “At least nothing was broken this time.”

“This time? Eggsy, you should’ve reported him,” Harry looked pained.

Eggsy snorted. “Please, he’d done much worse before. Broken ribs, broken fingers, cracked an eye socket once if I wasn’t mistaken,” he said, avoiding Harry’s eyes.  _ More worry _ . “But it’s okay! Couldn’t tell him off since my mother needs him. Like I said, she’s gone mental. And Daisy- Oh, Daisy.” He couldn’t contain the sadness that welled up in him. He  _ left _ Daisy. His mother promised to take care of her, but somehow he just feels that it’s wrong.

“Your sister will be okay,” Harry assured him, his face relaxing a bit before letting out a long exhale. “There’ll be surveillance near your house, and if something ever happens it will be reported immediately to the authorities.” The staff came back with a tray filled with medicine, along with… a collar. Harry gave a quick thank you before turning back to Eggsy.

“This will at least lessen the swelling,” Harry dabbed a cotton with the medicine on his face, which felt cold and minty. “And please wear this. This will protect you from unwanted... _ alphas _ .”

Eggsy grabbed the collar that Harry gave him. It was a rather long one, meant to cover his nape, black in color. He puts it on with a click in the front. He remembered learning about these when he was still studying, its purpose to protect an omega’s nape from being bitten by aggressive alphas in case the omega’s heat came suddenly. It was a luxury only the rich could afford--and Eggsy was rather surprised when Harry gave one for him.

“Come with me.”

He followed Harry quietly into the back room, facing a large mirror propped up to a wall. Eggsy stood beside him, looking at his own reflection. “What do you see?”

“A beaten up chav who wants to know what the fuck is going on,” he said plainly, earning a little huff from Harry.

“I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he’s asked,” he glanced at Eggsy, “And who wants to do something good with his life.”

Harry paused for a moment. “Did you see the film ‘Trading Places’?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No.”

“How about ‘Nikita’?”

He shook his head again.

“Pretty woman?”

Eggsy tilts his head in confusion.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. “Alright. My point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path, but you needn’t stay on it. If you’re prepare to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

“Oh, like in ‘My Fair Lady’?”

Harry smiled endearingly. “You’re full of surprises. Yes, like ‘My Fair Lady’. Only in this case, I am offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman.”

Eggsy frowned. “A tailor?” he asked in disbelief.

“A Kingsman agent.”

“Like a spy?”

“Of sorts,” Harry smirked. “Interested?”

“And it’s okay even if I’m an omega?”

Harry let out a charming laugh. “My boy, we Kingsman do not care about your sub-gender. There were a few Kingsman agents who were omega back in the past, so you mustn't worry.”

“Then I’m in.”  Eggsy grinned ear to ear, ignoring the dull ache on his cheeks. “I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Harry puts his hand on the mirror, activating a hidden elevator which had Eggsy step back in surprise. He led the boy inside, who was still gawking at the insides of the elevator. With a beep, the elevator closed and took them underground.

“Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world’s most powerful individuals,” Harry begun explaining to kill time. “By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going un-inherited, and a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman’s armor, and the Kingsman agents are the new knights.”

Eggsy scrunched his face. “How deep does this fucking thing go?”

“Deep enough.”

They finally reached the bottom within minutes, opening to a train-like shuttle. Eggsy couldn’t stop being fascinated by everything there is, and had to be tugged by Harry to follow him inside the shuttle. The alpha looked at his wristwatch and clicked his tongue. “Shit, we’re late.”

The two of them sat down, and Eggsy couldn’t stop the giddy feeling in his stomach. He’s excited for this, but he’s also worried to what was going to happen at home.

“Stop worrying, Eggsy,” Harry says, a concerned look in his face. “Everything will be fine.”

Eggsy could only nod. He needs to trust his mum a bit more. “Where does this tunnel lead?” he asked, changing the subject. He needs to get his mind off home.

“To Kingsman’s headquarters. There you will be trained to become a Kingsman-,” he answered, crossing his legs. “-along with the other candidates the other members had brought. You are mine, Eggsy. And I will be expecting you to do your best.”

Eggsy smiled. His heart swelled with pride at Harry’s words.  _ Of course he will.  _ “Alright.”

They shuttle finally stopped and opened, presenting them a room similar to the one they saw back in the Kingsman shop. The doors then opened to Harry’s fingerprint, leading to a corridor. Eggsy followed the man closely, eyes widening at all the huge facility. He spotted a hangar full of planes and cars in all sorts and sizes, which led to him leaning on the glass with his mouth wide open.

“Your father had the same look on his face,” Harry chuckled, “As did I. Come on.”

Eggsy smiled at the thought of his father doing the same thing as he did. He followed Harry with a happy strut, until they finally meet a tall, bald man with furrowed brows, sporting the same glasses Harry uses.  _ A beta _ .

“Galahad,” the man greeted. Eggsy frowned. Who’s Galahad?

“It’s my code name,” Harry said to Eggsy, as if reading his mind.

“Late again, sir,” the man added, Scottish accent thick in his words.

“Spare me, Merlin,” Harry patted the taller man’s shoulders. “Good luck Eggsy. Just do your best,” the alpha motivated him, earning a smile from the omega.

“Alright, in you go,” Merlin huffed as he grabbed Eggsy’s back collar and pushed him into a room with several beds and sinks. There were people in it--probably the other recruits--and fuck. All of them smells like alphas except one.

“Fall in,” Merlin said, as Eggsy and the other recruits made a line in front of him. “Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin,” he introduced. “You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot.” He took out a wrapped plastic bag. “Can anybody tell me what this is?”

Everyone had their hands up. Eggsy had never looked at a thing like that before. Merlin looked at them all and pointed at the alpha in the front. “Body bag, sir,” the man answered.

“Correct. Charlie, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good,” Merlin nodded at him. “In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgement of the risks that you’re about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality. Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?”

_ What? _ Fuck, he’s not going to die here. Why the fuck are the others nodding at this?

“Excellent.” The tall man glanced at Eggsy. “And Eggsy, I’ll call you later on for a check up. I need updated data on your stats. Everyone, fall out.”

Eggsy didn’t even get to nod at what Merlin said. He turned on his heel along with the others and approached an empty bed. What the fuck is going to happen after this? He had loads of questions, and he couldn’t really start a conversation with those alphas who are wearing those posh suit and tie. It’s just way out of place.

“Hey,” a female voice greeted him. It was the woman who was standing next to him in line. She had her bag on the bed next to his, a hand extended to him. “I’m Roxanne. But call me Roxy,” she said, a polite smile plastered on her face.  _ An alpha. _

Eggsy grabbed her hand and shook it. “I’m Eggsy.”

“Eggy?”

“No, Eggsy,” he chuckled, used to how people tend to mispronounce his name the first time they hear it.

“Eggy? And where did they dig you up?” the guy who answered Merlin before--Charlie, Eggsy realizes--piped in, a grin on his face. “You’re an omega, aren’t you? Such a rarity, a male omega. And what’s with your face, huh? Why’s it all beaten up?”

Roxy scoffed. “You know we’re not allowed to discuss who proposed us. And what’s wrong with being an omega?” Oh, Eggsy already likes her.

“No need to bite his head off,” another man chipped in, placing his elbow on Charlie’s shoulder. “Charlie’s only making conversation, right, Charlie?”

Charlie let out a simple hum.

“I’m Digby,” the guy said, his hand reaching out to shake Eggsy’s. “And this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Eggy.” Another tall alpha. Good fucking heavens, what’s with alphas and their height? He’d never been with this much alphas in a room before, only meeting one or two in his town before. The mixture of strong scents were a bit overwhelming, enough to make his nose twitch, but he’d have to endure it for a few of months.  _ Just a few months _ .

“So, Eggy, are you Oxford or Cambridge?” Rufus asked, mischief on his face.

“Neither.”

“Saint Andrews?” Charlie asked. “Durham?” Digby added.

“No, wait, I think we may have met. Did you serve me at the McDonald’s in Winchester service station?” Rufus sneered, earning a few chuckles from the other two male alphas.

Eggsy quirked his eyebrow. “No, but if I had, I’d given you an extra helping of secret sauce,” he replied.  _ Bleach, that is _ .

“It’s definitely Saint Andrews,” Charlie snickered, adding more fuel to the fire in a way that Eggsy couldn’t understand.

“Just ignore them,” Roxy pulled Eggsy from them. “I’m glad you got a collar. A protective measure against us.”

She visibly scented the air and frowned at him. “I could scent how overwhelmed you are. Is it because of our scent?”

Eggsy shook his head. Was it really that obvious? “Well, as long as you’ve got that on, none of them could mark you. Not me, either. If you suddenly, you know.”

“Oh,” Eggsy spluttered. “Yeah, sure.”

“Do you need a pen?” another woman showed up. She was lanky, different from how confident Roxy is, a different build. She’s the beta that Eggsy was able to distinguish earlier. He took the offering and smiled. “Cheers.”

“Amelia, isn’t it?” Roxy asked, a grin returning to her face. Eggsy focused on writing his body bag, and once he was done, he gave the pen back to her. “Amalia, Eggsy.”

“Hi, Eggsy,” Amelia smiled sweetly, shaking his hands. “Don’t take notice of those guys. The more you do, the more they’ll annoy you. Just like school boys, no?” she said with a French accent.

Roxy sighed. “That’s what I told him.”

Amelia smiled. “Anyhow, we must get ready for bed. The training will start tomorrow. And Eggsy, don’t forget about your health check up.”

Eggsy nodded, watching as Amelia returns to her bed. He stares at the label of the body bag, a frown forming on his face.

“It’s just scare tactics. Classic Army technique. No one’s gonna die,” Roxy told him, seemingly reading his mind. What’s with alphas and their way of reading him, really. It feels like they can read him like an open book.

But well. He glanced at the trio, noticing the three were still snickering behind him.

“Shame,” he shrugged, before grinning at Roxy.

 

* * *

Merlin took a blood sample from Eggsy, immediately putting it into the machine, handled by another staff who swiftly prepared the results. He was used to the procedure, but he was a bit surprised when he asked Eggsy to take off his clothes and had him checked from head to toe.

“Why were you covered in bruises?” Merlin asked as he wrote something down on his pad--which Eggsy realized was actually a tablet.

“I got into a fight before coming here,” Eggsy explained. He wasn’t going to tell him about his family yet. It didn’t seem like an appropriate situation to do so. Besides, Merlin didn’t ask for more information and opted to stay quiet.

They took measurements on Eggsy’s shoulders, waist, and hip; much to Eggsy’s dismay. He knew he had a small, but toned waist because of his past trainings along with his shoulders, but his hip was wide, only a few inches shorter than his shoulders. His thighs and arms were also measured, toned--but soft to the touch. Fucking omega body wasn’t quite buildable to his liking.

“You do realize that it’s fine for having a leaner body. Did you take suppressants before to buffen up?” Merlin asked.

“Uhh, yeah. When I got into the marines. It was because my doctor was scared of me having my first heat out of the house.”

Merlin frowned at his words and stared at him in disbelief. “You haven’t gotten your first heat? At this age?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Stress, I guess.”

Merlin scoffed. “Well, I hope you’ll get it as soon as possible--but possibly not during training,  _ please _ . You’re surrounded by alphas, Eggsy. It was a good thing Harry got you that collar.”

The omega nodded. He kinda wished he never have his heats. “Wait. Why did you say it was fine having a lean body? I thought the Kingsman needed to be strong and tough looking.”

Merlin let out a laugh. “Yeah, sure, strong is indeed a Kingsman trait. But most importantly, you’ve got to be a gentleman, first and foremost. Besides, having a leaner body will mean you’re more nimble than the others. There are lots of other martial art styles you can take to suit your body type, Eggsy. There’s a reason why there’s a ton of variation,” Merlin explained. “I’ll write down a different training regime for you than the others, if that’s okay with you.”  _ “His measurements are normal. Please write that down. Got one helluva wide hip,”  _ Merlin told the other staff. “It wouldn’t be too different than the others anyways,” he glanced back at Eggsy, waiting for his reply.

“Yeah, that’s actually okay. I want to...be comfortable in my own body,” he finally said. He’s done with using suppressants, and if there was a way to actually put his body into action, this is where he could learn it.

“The results are done, sir,” the beta staff said.

Merlin took the paper off the staff’s hand and examined it while Eggsy wore his clothes back. The taller man flipped through one last time and puts it in a clear file. “There are no complications whatsoever, thankfully,” he explained, “Hormones are stable, too. We’ll have to check your blood every now and then to make sure we have your heat scheduled to avoid unnecessary--”

“Yeah, I know. I had those monthly check-ups back then too at a nearby clinic,” Eggsy grumbled. It’s like going through the same loop over and over again.

“Fine,” Merlin sighed, giving Eggsy thefile for him to keep and track by himself. “I know you’re sick of the same treatment because of your condition, but remember that this is for your own good, Eggsy.”

“Yeah, well. I’m going to bed. We’re done here, yeah?” he grinned cheekily.

Merlin exhaled exasperatedly and gestured him away. Fucking Galahad and his protege. He stared at the omega symbol next to Eggsy’s picture on the screen. “It was going to be a long year.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, of course. There will always be bullies wherever Eggsy goes. But he can handle it. He's way too sassy to have people step on him like that. Just wait until Eggsy turns the table ;;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
